Kalokohan
by Cruel Fate
Summary: [one-shot,SasuSaku]Ano kaya ang binabalak ni Naruto kela Sasuke at Sakura?


Disclaimer: Ende sa akin ang Naruto.

"Nagsasalita"

"**Nag-iisip"**

**Review kayo tapos sabihin niyo kung maganda ung story. Please.**

* * *

Isang araw…

Ang tatlong miyembro ng natatanging team seven ay, as usual, nag-aantay sa kanilang _pinakaginagalang_ na guro na si Hatake Kakashi. Ang number one jounin sa pagiging late.

Ating na balikan ang ating mga bida…

"NAKU! ANG BORING NAMAN! GOSH!" Sigaw ng pinakamaingay na ninja sa Konoha na si Uzumaki Naruto.

Biglang may bato na tumama sa ulo ni Naruto. Grabe, bull's eye! Sapok! "ARAY! ANG SAKIT NAMAN NUN, SAKURA!"

"Ang ingay mo kasi eh!" Paliwanag ni Sakura na may nerve na lumabas sa kanyang ulo. Masisisi mo naman ba siya? Eh, katabi lang niya si Naruto tapos kung maka-sigaw parang katapusan na ng mundo.

"Oo na po." Sagot ni Naruto, baka kasi kung ano pang mangyari sa kanya. **"Golly! Ang init naman ng head niya!"**

Meanwhile, nakita ni Sasuke ang nakakatawang nangyari kanina. Ende rin naman niya maiwasan ngumiti kahit unti. **"Mga maiingay. Ende dapat tularan."**

Biglang siyang napatingin sa anghel na katabi ni Naruto. Ang lakas naman ng tama ni Sasuke kay Sakura! Shocks! Tawagin ba daw bang anghel si Sakura!

"**Ang ganda niya talaga." **Thought ni Sasuke.

Namula pa siya ng unti nung nakita niya ngumiti si Sakura sa mga pinagsasabing kalokohan ni Naruto. Oh my gulay! Si Sasuke nag-blush! It's a miracle!

Siyempre, napansin ni Naruto na_ nakatitig_ si Sasuke kay Sakura. **"HAAY NAKU!"**

"**Ang rami naman kasing kaartehan ni Sasuke. Haller, ende pa kasi aminin na may gusto din siya kay Sakura. For instance, noong bigalng nawala si Sakura, mukhang handang-handang pumatay si Sasuke, ayon pala umuwi lang sa bahay si Sakura. Mga aroganteng tao nga tlga. HAAY." **Thought ni Naruto.

Napatingin din si Naruto kay Sakura na tumitingin sa clouds. **"Si Sakura naman ang baba ng radar. Ende man lang niya naisip o napansin na may gusto si Sasuke sa kanya, talaga lang naman."**

Sa kasulukuyan ang mga posisyon nila ay ganito, Si Sakura at Naruto magkatabi na nakaupo sa damo at si Sasuke naman may pagkalapit din sa kanila pero nakatayo at nakasandal sa isangpuno.

Napaisip si Naruto kung anong magandang plano para magkatuluyan na ang dalawang pasaway na itoh. **"AHA! I KNOW NA!"**

Tapos may biglang nag-appear na light bulb sa taas ng kanyang ulo na umilaw. Unfortunately, nahulog ang light blub mismo sa ulo niya. Take note, na may chansa si Naruto na makuryente. Share lang!

"ARAY!" Kinuha ni Naruto ang light bulb at tinapon sa pinakamalapit na ilog, sabay sa sigaw na, "TAE! PINAGBABALAKAN PA ATA AKONG KURYENTAHIN!"

Hinawakan niya ang taas ng kanyang ulo at meron ngang trace ng pagkasunog. "MY HAAAAIR!"

Napatingin sa kanya ang kanyang dalawang teammates na nag-sweat drop.

"Uh, wala yun, hehe!" Excuse ni Naruto.

Bigla na lang niya kinausap ulit si Sakura para mabawasan ang tension na nakasabit sa hangin or to break the tensin that hang in the air. Tumingin ulit si Sasuke kay Sakura in the corner of his eye. Napansin ulit ito ni Naruto.

"**Huli ka na ngayon, Uchiha "Panget" Sasuke."**

Biglang may bato na tumama sa kanya.

"ARAY! BAKIT BABATO KAYO NG BATO SAKIN! ANO BA!"

"Wag mo pag-isipan ng masama si Sasuke!" Banta ng isang random fan girl at umalis after winking at Sasuke.

"**Nakakairita."** Thought ni Sasuke. Binalewala na lang niya ung sinabi ng fan girl at tumingin na lang ulit kay Sakura. Kinarir na ata nito ang pagtitig kay Sakura.

"**Nyaah! Weird!" **Takot na inisip ni Naruto sa fan girl. **"Let's get on with the plano na nga."**

Ngumiti si Naruto bago siyang tumayo, na ikinagulat nila Sakura, at tinuro ang kanyang daliri kay Sasuke. "Crush mo ko noh!"

Mabilis na tumingin si Sasuke sa kanya, ang kanyang bibig umabot sa ground. Obviously, na caught of guard sa question ni Naruto. Ayan, kasi titig ng titig kay Sakura.

"Eh, kanina ka pa kasi tumitingin sakin eh!" Paliwanag pa niya sa nalilitong Uchiha.

Na process na ni Sasuke lahat ng pinasasabi ni Naruto. **"Una, Si Sakura ang tinitignan ko hindi si Naruto. Pangalawa, never ko siya magugustohan. Ano ako? Bakla?****! Aba, naisahan na naman ako ng kulugong itoh!"**

"ANAK NG! ANO TIGNIN MO SAKIN! BAKLA!" Sinigaw na ni Sasuke ang kanyang na realize. Pinangitan niya ng tingin si Naruto. **"Tae, may balak na naman akong pahiyain ng panget na itoh**."

Si Sakura naman ay handa na bugbugin si Naruto. **"Naruto, ano ang binabalak mo?" **Nasa gitna si Sakura nilang tatlo kaya tumayo na rin siya. "Naruto…"

"Sandali lang toh, Sakura! Don't worry!" Sabi ni Naruto with his foxy grin. Tumingin ulit siya kay Sasuke.

"WELL, sa kagwapuhan kong itoh, di rin naman kita masisisi, tumitigeh!" Yabang ni Naruto kay Sasuke.

"**Aba, ang kapal ng pagmumkha ng kulugong itoh ah." **Thought ni Sasuke with annoyance.

"Uyyy! Speechless! Aminin!" Hirit pa ni Naruto.

"You son of a-"

"TOOT!" Bago pa matapos ni Sasuke ang sasabihin niya inunahan na siya ni Naruto.

"Toot k dyan!" Tanong ni Sasuke. **"Pambihira, magsasalita na nga lang ako, di pa ako matapos."**

"Kasi nga BAWAL MAGKASAKIT! Este,BAWAL MAGMURApala!" Paliwanag ni Naruto.

"Ulol." Sabi ni Sakura habang inaantay kung anong pa ang mangyayari sa usapan.

"Ehehe! Sorry! Tao lang!" Sabi ni Naruto kay Sakura.

"Tao ka pala." Inis ng Uchiha with a smirk.

"At least, ende ako bading noh!" Sagot niya kay Sasuke habang naka-smile. Sinamaan na lang ng tingin ni Sasuke si Naruto ulit.

"Akala ko pa nama si Sakura ang gusto mo." Sabi ni Naruto, namula si Sakura. Si Sasuke naman di mo mabasa ang expression sa mukha.

"Biroin mong **bakla **pala ang _cold-hearted avenger_." Dagdag pa ni Naruto. **"Hehe, sure ako mapupuno na si Sasuke niyan."**

Tama nga si Naruto. Wala na. Pumutok na si Sasuke. Sinabi niya ang ende niya dapat sinabi, pero dahil na blind siya sa kanyang emotions, nagawa niya itong sabihin.

"OI, MANGMANG, SA LAHAT NG KASINUNGALINGAN NA SINABI MO! ANG TOTOO LANG AY GUSTO KO NGA SI SAKURA!" Nag-echo sa forest ang sinabi ni Sasuke.

"**Tompak."** Masayang inisip ni Naruto. Isang awkward silence ang sumunod, mostly sa part nila Sasuke at Sakura. Si Sakura namumla, Si Naruto nakangiti, Si Sasuke, nakatalikod na sa kanila, paailis.

"OI, SASUKE! SAAN KA PUPUNTA!" Sigaw ni Naruto. Humarap sa kanila ang sinabing Uchiha.

"Kung saan wala ka." Sagot ni Sasuke.

"BUMALIK KA DITO!" Wala ng sinabi si Sasuke tumalikod na lang siya at nag simulang maglakad ulit.

"PAG ENDE KA BUMALIK DITO! MALALAMAN NG BUONG KONOHA NA MAY BAKLITA PALA SA TEAM SEVEN!" Biglang threat ni Naruto.

In a blink of an eye, nasa harap na ni Naruto si Sasuke. Us usual, naka-glare sa kanya.

"Walanghiya ka. Eh kung patayin na lang kita para walang makaalam? Ano!" Sagot ni Sasuke. Ngumiti ulit si Naruto.

"Don't say that! That's bad table manners! Tsaka bakit naman ako matatakot sayo!" Hirit ni Naruto.

"….." Wala ng masabi si Sasuke sa katangahan ni Naruto.

"**Mag-eenglish na nga lang, barok pa." **Sabay na inisip ni Sasuke at Sakura at nag sweat drop.

"Alam ko ng maraming kayong pag-uusapan kaya aalis n ako!" Pahiwatig ni Naruto.

"Naruto, teka…" Paki-usap ni Sakura.

"Ok lang yan, Sakura!" Sabi ni Naruto naka-smile pa rin.

"Pero…"

"Ay, basta. Dot. That's final." English na naman ni Naruto. Nag sweat drop ulit ang dalawa.

"Baka, period." Sabi ni Saskura.

"Eh! Makgaparehas lang yun!"

Nung walang sinabi sila Sakura, masaya na lang siyang umalis kasi magiging item na ang kanyang dalawang friendships.

Tumalikod si Naruto, "Babalikan ko na lang kayo mamaya!" At tuluyan na siya umalis.

Tumahimik ulit ng umalis si Naruto. Biglang nagsalita si Sakura.

"Ano, Sasuke, pwede ka na umalis kung gusto mo." Napatingin si Sasuke kay Sakura.

"Pano-" Na cut off si Sasuke sa sagot ni Sakura.

"Hihintayin ko na lang si Naruto dito, sasabihin ko na lang nakelangan mo umalis pero nakapagusap namantayo ng sandali."

"Hn." Came the trademark na sagot. Tumingin siya kay Sakura.

"Cge, umalis ka na, ok lng." Sabi ni Sakura sa kanya nakangiti. Naramdaman ni Sasuke na mamumula na siya kaya tumalikod na lang siya at naglakad papalayo.

Nung nakita ni Sakura na naglalakad na si Sasuke, biglang nawala ang kanyang smile at na-replace ng sad na smile. **"Sasuke…"**

Bago pa makalayo si Sauke, bigla siyang tumigil. Naramdaman niya na nakatingin si Sakura sa likod niya.

"Sakura." Tinawag niya ang name niya para sigurado siyang maririnig ni Sakura ang sasabihin niya.

"Sasuke?"

"Totoo ung sinabi ko kanina na gusto kita." Nagulat si Sakura. " Sakura, sorry kung napaiyak kita, sorry kung nasaktan kita, sorry na masama ang ugali ko sayo, sorry kung palagi kitang minamaliit. Sorry lang talaga."

Naglakad na ulit si Ssuke at di na niya inalam kung ano ang reaksyon ni Sakura. Sa loob looban niya nasasaktan siya dahil wala ginawa si Sakura kung di ang makinig sa kanya.

Before pa niya matapos ung train of thoughts niya. Naramdaman niya na parating si Sakura, kaya binagalan niya ang paglakad niya, lakingnagulat niya nung Sakura hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke, di mo na kelangan mag-sorry kasi gusto din kita." Natuwa si Sasuke sa narinig niya kaya humarap siya kay Saskura andreturned the hug.

Balik kay Naruto…

"**Naku, ano kayang nangyari!" **Excited na tanong ni Naruto sa kanyang sarili. Tumigil si Naruto sa may likod ng puno para wala siya ma-interrupt. Halos napasigaw si Naruto sa nakita niya.

Si Sasuke ay naka upo sa damo at nakasandal sa puno at si Sakura naman katabi niya, her head resting on his shoulder, mukhang nakatulog na, Si Sasuke may konteneto din na smile sa kanyang mukha at nakatingin sa sky.

Dapat aalis na si Naruto pero nakita niya that Sasuke rested his chin on Sakura's head.

"**TAE! ANG SWEET NILA TIGNAN!" **Thought ng kinikilig na Naruto.

"Oi, bakit parang kinikilikg ka dyan?"

"AHHH!" Sumigaw si Naruto. Ayon pala si Kakashi lang yung duamting, mabuti na lang malayo sila kela Sasuke kung di nasira ang moment.

Nag-smile ulit si Naruto, "Sir, tignan mo yun." Tinuro nia ang kanyang dalawang teammates.

"Aba, I never thought I'd see the day when the ice cube melted." Sabi ni Kakahi using pure english. Naks. Of course, naka-smile siya sa ilalim ng kanyang mask.

"Palagi naman nangyayari yun eh, sir." Sabi ni Naruto.

"Hah?" Napatingin sa kanya ang jounin.

"Itapat mo lang ang ice cube sa kahit anong maiinit, mag-memelt yun, sir!"

"Di mo alam yun noh?" Inis ni Naruto with an aroggant smile on his mukha.

"Tanga." Binatukan siya ni Kakashi. "Makaalis na nga." He disappeared with a puff of usok.

"HEY! THAT HURTED!" Pero nakaalis na si Kakashi. Nakakaawang mangmang.

"Engot. Wrong grammar pa." Binatukan ulit siya ni Kakashi, tapos nag disappear din ulit.

"Hmph. Iniwanan ako." Nag pout si Naruto ng may naisip siyang idea.

* * *

Sa mataong lugar sa Konoha….

Tumakbo siya sa harap ng pinakamamahal niyang ramen stand. At kanyang sinigaw, "MGA MAMAMAYAN NG KONOHA! ALAM NIYO BA!SI SASUKE AY ISANG BAKLA!"

Nagtinginan ang mga residente ng Konoha, they just shook their heads, and bumalik sa kanilang gingawa. Tapos hinabol siya ng fan club ni Sasuke. Gallee, parang isang herd ng mga elepante.

"LAGOT KA SA AMIN, UZUMAKI!" Sigaw ng mga fan girls.

"WAAAH! LORD, KUHANIN NIYO NA AKO!" Desperadong sinigaw ni Naruto.

Meanwhile, nakita ni Sasuke na hinahabol si Naruto ng fan club niya. **"Hn. Bakit kaya? Kawawa naman siya. Oh well." **He thought with a smirk.

"SASUKE, TULUNGAN MO AKOOOOO!" Sigaw ni Naruto kay Sasuke.

"Ende, pwede! May dala ako!" He used his ulo para ma-point si Sakura na nasa likod niya dahil naka piggy back ride si Sakura sa kanya. Tapos siSasukeay nag smile ulit.

"CGE NA NGA! ALAGAAN M NA LANG SI SAKURAAAAA!" Sigaw ulit ni Naruto habang tumtakbo palayo sa kanyang kamatayan.

"Promise ko yun, Naruto." Sinabi na lang niya sa sarili niya, a quiet promise he made to his sarili.The pink haired girl on his back smiled sa sinabi niya.

**END**

* * *

**Please review po kayo parang awa niyo na!**


End file.
